Beyond Lawliet
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Are L and B two spirits fighting over one body? rated T for some blood


Who is L Lawliet?

Who is Beyond Birthday, or BB or 'B'?

Are they really two different people?

Or are they simply two different souls competing over one body?

There are no reports of anyone ever seeing L and B in the same room. No recorded messages of them speaking to one another.

Los Angels BB Murder Cases says that B wore make up to look like L, but why did such a smart girl, such as Naomi, never notice it?

Was it really ALL make-up, or just L being mad at him self for accidently falling asleep and wasting precious time? Was he just worried Naomi would realize he had slept and, being the occasional idiot L sometimes was when it came to other humans, thought she would be mad at him, so he covered it up with make-up?

----

When L Lawliet was born, his parents were trilled. They loved him even if he did spend all his time curled in a corner, sometimes staring into the distance, sometimes seemingly yelling at himself, and sometimes eyeing the large knife in the kitchen, loved him none the less.

As L grew, he became a very good student. Straight A's actually. Heck, straight 100's! But what else would you expect from the famous L?

He wasn't famous yet, though, the first time anyone saw him on T.V. was when he was very young. Before he went by the name 'L'.

Sure, oddly enough, 'L' was his original birth name, but he preferred Ryuzaki. His parents didn't know why. He didn't mind to be called L while just with family, but in public, he would even spare a glance at the name 'L.'

L sure was an odd ten-year-old.

During that age, the young, young, age of ten, was when he, not L, but B finally snapped.

He could see they didn't have long to live anyway, and so as to not make them suffer at the cold hands of death by another person, while his father was cutting onions for supper, Beyond calmly walked up to him and pulled the knife from his hand, and stabbed him in the chest. He watched his mother try to escape, _He's possessed!_ She had thought. Never once had L been a problem, and now he was on a psychopathic killing rampage!

She pulled at the now stuck closed front door. L's, or Beyond's, face cracked into a wicked smile. Because of his young age, this looked much creepier than intended. Beyond opened his mouth to let out an evil laugh, but instead a different voice, with different words, came from his mouth, "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you. I'm sorry…" Beyond snapped out of the weird trance and finally stabbed his mother. He laughed, which was an epic fail by the way, as the blood splattered in his hair and covered his knife, then, along with his mother, he fell to the floor.

Ten minutes later L woke up. Blood. Blood was everywhere. _What did Beyond do to them?_ L asked himself as he stood and surveyed the scene.

He had known for sometime that he was not alone in his body. He wasn't the only spirit occupying it.

He had come to know the other him as 'B' or 'Beyond' or 'Beyond Birthday.' L had no clue why he would go by such a random name, but he didn't question it because, frankly, the spirit was a bit scary, and acted purely on what he felt like doing at that point in time.

For instance, if he was hungry, he would try to steal from a local market, not even thinking about what would happen after. Mean while, he had to deal with L yelling at him that they would wind up in big trouble, that it didn't matter if they were only ten years old, that it was wrong, and blah blah blah…

So Beyond would eventually end up doing things L's way, and therefore, L had the most control over the body.

He always had control, except for today; today B had overpowered L and killed his parents. Bad enough, L was the one holding the knife and covered in blood AND the only one who had been at their house that day. "I have…" L counted in head, "about a 67% chance of going to Juvie…" He said quietly. Then, still being so young, still not the EXACT L we have come to know today, threw the knife to ground and ran out the house. He ran down the street banging on every door he could see, but no one was home. "…stupid Sunday's…" L muttered. He put his hands in his pockets, and bent over a little, all that had happened that day weighing him down. He walked down the middle of the road, he didn't care if he got hit by a car. Who was gonna miss him? He was a murder. A despicable murder. He didn't care about human life…he was alone. He should just go kill himsel-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ L thought, _What am I thinking? I didn't do a thing wrong! It was B…stupid B…as of now, I hate that letter…_ L sighed, he was acting childish, running from his problems, throwing fits…hating a letter for reason…

He kicked a rock as it skidded down the street. He looked up into the sky with a new goal in life. A few snow flakes fell from the sky. Actually two new goals, first, to make the world a better place. To fill this terrible, inhuman world with justice, and second, to make sure B never forgets who ended up with this body, while the other died a cold death, killed by a note book of death.

Oh yes, L had know of the Death Note. He had known for a while. After all, the first one to pick on up and ALMOST write a name in it, had been L himself. But, after meeting the Shinigami, being only about six years old, through it back at the monster and said he didn't want it if that THING would be following him around.

But L was a smart boy, he knew that the note book would not do any good in this world. So, on the back of a book mark, the only book mark he ever used, he wrote in bold print: Death Note, note book of death. Kills people whose name is written in it. Shinigami's exist. Don't forget! Then a few stars were added onto the end just to make sure he noticed it no matter what.

And he did, even after his memories were erased, he still saw that on the back of the book mark, he had no clue what it meant, or why he had thought at one point in time that Shinigami's were real, but he trusted him self. L trusted himself, and no one else.

And now he knew that only someone who would have the power to kill B but not kill L would be someone with the notebook. He knew nothing about it, but he knew it was powerful. He knew that B would die. He just had to complete his first goal in order to complete the second.

If he became powerful enough to stop the bad in the world, then a great villain would come. No hero can do anything without a villain.

----

L continued knocking on doors until an elderly man finally answered. "My…" he exclaimed, "You've gotten yourself into a mess, now haven't you?" The man asked, laughing a little.

L didn't know how the man could be so calm when he stood there, red eyed from the tears currently pouring from his eyes, covered in blood, and anger flaming in his eyes from his IMENSE hatred of B.

The man bent down the look the boy in the eyes, "You're L Lawliet, aren't you?"

L bit on his thumb nail. "How do you know my name?" The man chuckled, "You've only lived near me for…come to think of it, when did you move in? I haven't seen a moving van or anything like that." L asked curiously.

The man ignored him, "Would you like to in?"

"Um…not really…I'll be going now…" L turned to leave, _I'm not an idiot!_ L thought as he went down the steps from the man's front porch.

"Well…I'll see again, sometime, L." The man said before turning and closing his door.

L continued down the street, his parents were dead, he had no clue how he could possibly talk to B to yell at him for doing that, and he had barely escaped that weird man who had no doubt tried to rape him. L shuddered, that man sure was weird.

After walking for about half a mile through the neighborhood of seemingly endless houses, he finally found his way to a small convent store.

No customers, only the cashier. Perfect. He went inside and looked around shyly, he walked up to the front. The lady at the register turned around to face him, "Can I help--" She stopped short and backed up. "Wha-what happened to you…?" The lady stuttered picking up the phone, ready to call the police if anything happened.

In his most innocent voice he could possibly make, L spoke, "Som-someone just broken into my house…and…and killed my parents and almost killed me, they made me watch my parents die!" L began to cry, "Will you help me!?"

The lady quickly called the police, and let L come behind the counter to sit down. While she waited for the operator to pick up, she spoke to L, "What is your name?"

"R-Ryuzaki…" L said, wiping his eyes.

"Well…Ryuzaki…are you hungry?" She decided not to press for more information; she would let the police do that. "You can have anything from the store that you want."

L didn't think twice before jumping from the chair and going through every shelf in the store. He came back a few minutes later with four candy bars, two lollipops, a cup of instant coffee, and a fresh strawberry.

He sat back down. The lady stared at him as he devoured ever bite in less than ten minutes. "What?" L mumbled though a full mouth.

The lady opened her mouth to talk, but then the police picked up, "Hello?" The man asked.

"Yes, I have a young boy who just came into my store covered in blood, he says his parents were just killed." The lady said turning away from L, she took a small glance back at him before dropping her voice down to a whisper, "But I wouldn't be surprised if he were lying…"

L heard the lady, but frankly he didn't care. He would get around this. After all, his dad had told him many times that the mayor was his Godfather. He had never met the man, and because L never watched T.V. much, he had never seen the mayor.

So you can imagine L's surprise when after all the interviews and such were done, he was placed with the man said to be his Godfather. The mayor. The old man who lived down the street from L. Wammy.

L sat quietly on the mans couch, it seemed to be the only thing in his whole house…

"So…" L said, "Um…" It had been very quiet since he got there.

"Come on, L." Wammy said, opening up the front door, "We aren't staying here." He said very mater-of-factly.

L got up from the couch and walked, back slumped, over to Wammy, "Where are we going?" L said, leaving the house.

"Were going to Wammy's House." He stated, as they got in the car parked in the drive way, and started to back out and drive down the street.

"What do you mean? Aren't you Wammy?" L asked, not understanding the place they were going was called 'Wammy's House'.

Wammy didn't answer, they just drove through town and ended up at a huge building with at least a hundred windows. They were permitted through the gate, and Wammy got out first then opened L's door.

L got out and looked up at the large building. He stared at the building that would serve as his home for the next eight years.

It would also serve as B's home, as Watari would find out later.

----

L had lived at Wammy's House for a few years now. Watari sat alone in his study, reading the local newspaper.

He looked up as L entered. "Hello L." Watari said just as he always did.

"I'm not L."

"What…?" Watari asked, laughing a little, "Well, _who ever you are,_ just who are you, then?" Watari thought L was playing some sort of game, trying to make him think he was acquiring Alzheimer's disease.

"My name is B." Beyond said, pulling a book off a shelve and thumbing through it.

"Well, _B,_ it's nice to meet you. I'm Watari." Watari said, stretching out a hand to formally meet 'B'.

Beyond shook his hand for a quick second before pulling away and going to the door, "I'll be leaving for a while, please arrange a plane for me to go to Los Angeles, California in America."

"Um…right away, L-er, B." Watari said before picking up a phone and making the arrangements.

----

I suppose you can guess what happened in L.A. Beyond killed four people, while L was secretly taking over his body to help Naomi figure it out. Occasionally making Beyond sneak off so that he could call Naomi in secret.

And when he desperately had to talk to her, he had no problem taking over Watari for a few minutes and using the voice scrambler.

Possession. One of the upsides to sharing a body.

And when Beyond was finally been caught, Beyond had been the one to die, leaving L to go through surgery and skin implants after nearly being burned alive.

L owed a lot to Naomi. When Naomi was killed by Kira…that just made his feeling of justice for the world oh so much more.

----End----

A/N:

So? Have I convinced anyone that MAYBE, just MAYBE L and B were the same person, da~?

Because, personally, I think that would be PRETTY epic, da~!

Even if it does sort of destroy L/Beyond yaoi…

+sigh+

So, please review, da~?

Any review's would be very much appreciated, da~! Honestly, whether you agree or not, da~!

'Kay! I shuddup now~! -^J^-


End file.
